Only Hope
by inlovewiththe80z
Summary: The sound of silence was bigger than the sound of my heart. I couldn't take all this anymore. And being the dramatic girl i am, i ran out the door. Staright to Kylies house. In the hopes that she had some more frosting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been real busy lately, so sorry for not updating. I have self-diagnosed procrastination disease. Well anyways, me and my friend have recently came up with this cute story idea, And yes it is a sister-fic, but it won't go out of hand crazy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders. **

Blue eyes met gold as Kylie and I sat at the broken down bar staring at each other. Her faced wavered a moment then returned to normal. I raised my eyebrow and slowly nodded at her. She squinted at me then cocked her jaw to one side. I traced a crack in the counter top with my finger and did my best Scarlet O'Hara impression. Kylie cocked her eyebrow just like her brother did then shook her head, she wasn't going to get up, I knew even without her saying it. But being the theater baby I am, I loved for the drama of things, so we both sat there staring at each other, neither of us moving a muscle. I'm pretty sure I didn't even blink.

"Girl, this is ridiculous. Just go." I said, setting my virgin margarita down on the coaster. "It's not like you're going to die or something."

Kylie shook her blonde hair and said "Naw, if anyone is going its you."

I laughed, and uncrossed my legs. She can be so stubborn sometimes. "Kyles, it's not my problem it's yours. If this means so much to you, you go do it. I am not going to do this because you're too scared."

She glared at me then sighed and got up from her stool. She straightened out her black bell bottoms and then strutted over to the booth right in front of us. There were about 5 or 6 guys sitting there laughing and fooling around. One of them, the only one I had ever heard of was Dallas Winston, only because he was my brothers friend. Kylie was the type of girl who cared to much about what boys thought of her, so when she saw them sit down, and that they were looking over at us, she asked me to go ask them if they thought she was pretty. I told her that if she wanted to know so bad then she'd have to get on her Barbie heels and go ask 'em herself. So here we were.

She got to the table and flipped her hair over her shoulder, and the boys looked up at her. I didn't hear what she was saying but I could tell she was nervous, just because of how her hands were shaking. One of them laughed and two of them smirked at her. The one who looked like he had been hit too many times in the face with a frying pan said something and Dallas patted his back and smirked. Kyles walked back over to me, red faced and shaking.

"We are never coming here again."

"Good 'cause this margarita sucked."

Xxxxx

Kylies room was small, and cramped and the farthest thing from classy. Her closet was always opened and her clothes all over the place. And her floor was always covered in sheet music and photos. Her house wasn't any better either. Her mom worked all day, came home for 2 hours and slept, then worked a night shift at the most shadiest bar in town. So her house was always a mess, with trash stuffed in every nook and cranny, so the cleanest place was her bed.

She was in her bathroom, which was connected to her room, changing out of her "pretty girl disguise" and into her pink fuzzy pajamas. I was on her bed, messing with my petticoats. After we left the Dingo we headed back to her place. I wanted to stay at her place as long as we could. My house was always crowded and my curfew wasn't for a few more hours, and I went to a different school than Kylie, so the weekends were all we had.

"So, then Angela told Evie that Steve said- Emily are you even listening?" She turned around and placed her hand on her hip, all dramatically.

"Oh, yeah. Angela told Evie that Steve likes you more than her, or something." I shook my dirty blonde curls out of my face and then folded my hands back down in my lap.

Kylie looked at me, then put her brush down and sat on the bed next to me, "Hey, whats up?"

I shook my head and looked more intently at my hands. "Nothing, I just. I don't want to talk about boys right now. I only see you every weekend Kyles. I just want to hang out like we used to"- I looked up at her-"You know?"

She smiled up at me, then stood up real fast, and stuck out her hands, "Come on, I think there's some frosting left in the ice box."

Shaking my curls, I smiled, and sat up, "As long as Keith doesn't get on my case again,"-I winked-" break out them spoons."

Xxxx

The sun had gone down 2 hours ago, so by the time I started home it was freezing cold and pitch black outside. I didn't bring my sweater, and my house was only just down the street so it was a short walk cold, and lonely.

When I came to the old, rickety gate out front my house I saw my eldest brother sitting in my Dad's old chair. He was reading the paper, every once in a while he'd look up and say something probably to one of my brothers or their friends. I made my way up the walk way and into the old house. As I opened the door, they all looked up at me.

"Hey, Hey, Hey look who showed up." Kieth, Kylies brother piped up. He was always trying to be funny, and to get everyone to laugh by putting his two-bits in. Hence his nickname. I think I am the only one besides his mother who called him by his real name. I had crush on him when I was 12. I don't anymore.

My Eldest Brother, Darrel nodded at me as I walked into my room. I didn't want to stay down there too long, and it was getting late anyways. My brothers friends don't like me, or they just don't know what to say around me. IT's like they all just don't want to corrupt me or something so they don't say anything to me. I had to find out through Angela Shepherd that my own littlest brother was jumped by the "socs". I guess I just wish they would talk to me.

I got into my silky pink night dress and brushed my curls, and got into my bed. I laid there for a moment until I heard the familiar sound of light footsteps coming up the stairs. I smiled to myself and he softly opened my door, and laid down next to me. I rolled over to look at his big brown eyes. He smiled nervously and I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his stomach.

My brothers my not talk to me, but Johnny does. And that's okay, because he's all I really care about. If only I could say it him. And my brothers.

I nuzzled into Johnny's old brown shirt and grabbed his hand. His hands were calloused and rough, against my soft hands. I played with his fingers and softly ran my hands through his. He lightly chuckled and I smiled. I looked up at his big, brown eyes and held him closely. He was always way too shy to try anything. It took me months to get him to realize I was flirting, so when I told him I think I love him, he blushed and smiled.

It was only about two weeks ago that he would sneak up into my room and lay with me. Sometimes he'd talk about his father, and sometimes he'd ask me things no one would ever ask, and we talk.

Laying there with Johnny softly petting my cheek, i felt my heart beat faster. And sometime between him softly humming, and holding me closer, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So the last chapter was a little confusing. I hope things clear up in this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. **

I looked at myself in the mirror. Moving my head slowly to the left, then to the right. My face blank, no emotion. I reached up slowly and touched my cheek. I dropped my hand and shook my head. No time to think about how everyone else sees me, I grabbed my gloves and looked into the mirror once more. My hair was an almost caramel brown, but it was more blonde. It was curled as always, with my bangs that covered my fore head. My eyes were a deep blue, and I had big lips. And a few freckles. I don't understand when girls tell me I'm too pretty. I see myself as me. No someone who's "too pretty". I guess I was never told to think otherwise.

I slipped out of my night things and into my favorite dress. I guess I dressed like the rich girls do at my school. I mean, the pink sweaters and pearls, I liked them. I liked wearing dresses that went down to my ankles. A lot of people think I was a Soc, then they see me walk out of school and to the other side of town and look down on me. I pulled the dress over my head and zipped the back. It was orange at the top, then it had a little black belt and then it was orange, blue, yellow, green, and purple flowers all over the skirt. It had lots, and lots of petty coats. I loved it.

I slipped into my penny loafers, and left my room. I heard my brothers and their friends down stairs. They were laughing at something Keith said more than likely. I walked into the living room where they were. They all stopped and looked up at me. They all just looked at me and stared. Steve, my twins best friend, looked me up and down and so did Keith. I looked down and excused myself into the kitchen.

I took a few small deep breaths and got myself a glass of water. Save the waterworks for drama class. Being the dramatic, actress girl I was, I knew how to control my emotions. I never cried in front of them. Never. I just can't stand It when they don't talk around me. I walked out into the living room, and grabbed my school letterman jacket. I didn't look at any of them, except for Johnny, who managed a small smile my way.

"Hey Emily." I turned around to see Soda looking at me, smiling.

I smiled back, "Yes."

"You look real good today."

"I am your twin aren't I."

Xxxxxx

I grabbed my stomach, laughing harder. Kylie was in the grass rolling around, laughing so hard, no sound came out of her mouth. I always made her laugh. She sat up and wiped her eyes, us both chuckling slightly. We were at the park, and we started roll playing as each other's brothers. She had started to pretend to read like Pony, then flirt like Soda, then yell like Darry. Then I got up and said "Hi, I'm Kieth and I like to kiss everything that is blonde and has a pulse. I also get hard over a cartoon mouse. I'm 19 and still in high school and I want you to vote for me!" And here we were.

Kylie smiled then tackled me into a hug, "You know Emily, you're my best friend, I love you."

"Good, you better!"

"You rascal!" She tickled me, and pushed me over. I put my hands up in mock surrender, chuckling. I smiled and flipped my hair outta my face.

"So, any other place you want to go bum around?" I asked, picking the leaves of my dress.

"Naw, I think we outta just stay 'round here, ya know? Maybe Dallas'll come around." She winked and stood up. She has had a crush on Dallas since, as long I can remember. She always dreamed of him coming up to her and just purposing. She's a hopeless romantic that way.

And just like she had a sixth sense my brothers and the whole gang (minus Johnny, and Darry) came into view. Soda, had a football, and Steve and Two-bit were laughing at something. Pony saw me and waved, we were always close. I waved back, and skipped over to the yellow swing. Kylie was standing in the sun, smiling and trying to stand all seductively.

Keith looked over, "'Ey, Kyles!"

"What do you want, Two-butt?" Kylie yelled back.

"HI!"

Kylie rolled her eyes, and sat down. She was staring at the grass for a moment then she looked up at me and smiled evilly. I backed up a little, who knows what she was up to. She walked over to me, and whispered in my ear, "Double dare me to run up to 'im and kiss 'im?"

I looked at her skeptically, then shook my curls and smiled. "Go for it, girl."

She smiled and took a breath. She turned sharply, then took off in a dead run. She ran straight up to him, and span him around. He looked at her confused then she grabbed his head and kissed him. On the mouth. Just like that.

And then she just ran away, she just ran away. So they all looked at me. And I just waved.

Xxxxxxxx

That night I laid in bed alone, I think maybe Johnny 's dad did another number on him. He never comes to me after he gets beat, he thinks it'll scare me. I honestly just want to hold him.

I laid there and though of Kylie's courage. I knew how to act like I had confidence and that I was never scared. But I could never just run up to some guy and kiss him. Plus I'd never want my first kiss to be that way anyways. I rolled over and grabbed my cat, Olive's paws. I've had her since I was 8, and she would jump onto my pillow and lick my fingers, and I'd rub her paws. I was almost asleep when I heard my door creak open. I opened my eyes and felt someone lay on the other side of the bed. I heard a low sigh, then I felt someone shake my arm.

"Emily."

I rolled over and saw Soda smiling. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his waist, "yes?"

"If they gang walks in, I'm sleeping."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the absence. Here's #3 for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders**

I never really liked Steve. I don't know why I just didn't, but here we were. Just the two of us, in my living room, with his arm around my shoulders. The tv was playing some none sense show that we both weren't actually watching. He would look over at me, smirk and pull me closer. I just stared at the tv.

Soda had taken and extra- long shift at work, and Darry took Pony out to get some new Track shoes. The gang hadn't been over in a while, so I made my self comfortable on the couch. Soon after, In came Steve.

"Ignoring me is real rude, you know." Steve had scooted a little away from me so he could look at my face.

"Yeah, maybe you should tell the 'gang' that sometime." I got up and walked into our kitchen. Setting the glass I had been drinking out of in the sink. I wrapped my arms around my waist, and looked out the door. Steve had cockily, rested his arms out on the back of the couch. He kept looking around like he was waiting for me to come back. I looked at the back door, then at Steve.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Our backyard had a broken wire fence around it, separating it from the other houses yards. I had ran around to the side gate, and took off running. It was awfully cold for it being Sunset and all, but I ran anyways. I had reached Johnny's house when I heard yelling and screaming.

His house was small and brown. Its paint was horribly cracked, and it just looked like it was about to collapse. There were scattered pieces of trash all across his yard. It was a sad house, no doubt. I had never really gotten a good look at Johnny's house before. I suddenly knew why he always thought ours was heaven.

I heard another scream and jumped back a bit. I knew just what was going on, and I didn't know what to do. I had remember this character I played once. She had this outstanding courage, and did anything she wanted. She was a like Angela Shepherd. I looked at my pink dress, and my black polka-dotted neck tie and sighed.

His door nearly fell down when I pushed it open, and the smell of alcohol smacked me in the nose. His living room consisted of a small tv and a ripped, pathetic sofa. There was trash all over, and his mother laid, passed out, mouth open, on the floor. I looked and saw the kitchen was a sink and an icebox. There was no table just some chairs, two were broken. There was a room connected to the living room with one large bed and some clothes all over the floor.

As I walked further into the house, I heard the screams come from a room with a broken door. I came closer and saw, a small light green room with one dirty mattress in it, and some clothes in a pile by the wall. I walked into the room and saw it was connected to a bathroom, Johnny's father was standing in there. His back to the mirror, and he was yelling all kinds of bad things. There was a meek "I'm sorry" The his father raised his hand and punched something- Hard.

I shook my head, and ran into the bathroom to see, Johnny on the ground soaking wet, clad in only his jeans, in a ball on the ground. His father took off his belt and had whipped Johnny a few times, him just curling up more.

I don't know what came over me but I grabbed Johnny's fathers arm, and pushed him back. He looked at me, his eyes were all strange. He was drunk. I picked up Johnny as fast as I could, and half ran half dragged him outta the house -His father yelling at us the entire way.

Johnny was shaking so hard, I couldn't hold him still. And once we reached the lot, he collapsed and started bawling. I gently sat down and held him. He held on to my arms, and cried, getting my neck all wet. After a few minutes, he calmed down, he was still shaking but he stopped crying.

He looked up at me and softly said, "Why'd you do that?"

I smiled softly then put my hand on his cheek, "Johnny, I don't know."

He half smiled then looked down. I realized we were still holding each other, and I smiled to myself, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He gently patted my arm, then stood up.

I suddenly realized he didn't have a shirt on. He had his arms around his chest and he was looking at the ground.

I stood up and nodded toward my house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie Harrison's birthday was today. She was turning 16. She had invited me, Kylie, Sandy Johns, Sylvia Rogers, and Angela Shepherd to come over and play some games and party. I didn't really know her, but she was Kylie's good friend. So I went anyways.

As I walked up to her door, I heard all the girls laugh and swear loudly. I knew I wouldn't fit in. I knocked twice. Evie opened it, beer bottle in hand. She was wearing a black low cut shirt, and a tight red skirt. She smiled at me the grabbed the pink bag I had and walked me in.

They were all sitting around her room. They were all wearing tank tops and tight mini-skirts. I had on a tank top yellow shirt, with a sea green skirt that touched my calves, and a black belt. They all looked at me, sized me up and went back to their conversations.

For about 2 hours they were talking about their boyfriends, and then Sylvia started a game of truth or dare. They all avoided me, and it was about half way in when Evie finally asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She smiled the said, "Have you ever… Kissed a boy?"

I looked at her, cocked my head to the side, and said "Girl, please."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Reviewing would be nice. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.**

Walking down the sidewalk with your best friend is fun. You're walking side by side, arms linked, laughing, fitting perfectly on the sidewalk. But when you're walking down the sidewalk with 7 girls, its not cool. Everyone's in this big clump and half of you are off the side walk and to many conversations are going at once.

It's even more uncomfortable when you're walking down the street with 6 girls, 5 of them you don't know very well, who swear every sentence and skin is showing more than its covered, and their all in 6 inch heels.

The biggest part of it is that they're not my friends. They're Kylies.

Sylvia Rogers was the one walking in front. She had big fake blonde hair, and blue eyes. She always had this seductive smirk on her face, and she wasn't very nice to me. She once told me that I dressed like a 40 year old virgin, and that if I wasn't Sodapops twin, she'd cut all my hair off and sell it for cigarettes. She had on this tight black dress, and red heels. She kept flicking her ashes at me. Kylie tells me she's just jealous. I keep asking "Of what?"

Angela Shepherd was walking right next to her. She was one of those girls who was so pretty they didn't know what to do with them selves. She had long beautiful black hair, that was curled and ratted. She had bright blue eyes, that made mine look like muck. She always talked about how her brothers were so tough, or how she can down a bottle of vodka in 30 seconds. She's nicer to me then Sylvia, but she doesn't particularly like me. Once in 8th grade, I had sat in her seat, but when she told me to get out of it, I said "It doesn't have you name on it.", and everyone laughed. The next day she pulled my hair and punched my face- Twice.

Sandy Johns was right next to Kylie, walking awful slow. She had golden-caramel colored hair. She was really pretty too. She had pretty bright eyes, that always smiled. She was wearing the blue dress Soda gave her for her birthday last year. They broke up a few months ago, and she already has another guy ready to ask her to go steady with her. She used to go out of her way to talk to me and be nice. But she never really knew what to say. Once she asked me if Soda ever talked about her, I told her that he does, but only when he's drunk. And he never drinks, so she smiled sadly then walked away. I think she secretly hates me.

Evie Harrison was right behind me, walking with Kylie. She had brown curly hair that never stayed flat. She was one of those girls who was shy and quiet in person, but then you put her in front of a group of guys, and she'd the most loud mouthed person you'd ever meet. She flips her hair to much, and smacks her gum to hard. She said "Emily, you're way to pretty." I looked at her and said "OH NO! Call the cops!" She laughed so hard. She doesn't talk to me when Steve is around because she knows he's like me since 3rd grade, but when he's gone, she's pretty nice.

Kylie and I had our arms linked and we were silently talking to ourselves. Kylie was Keith's little sister, and she (as she told me) had to keep up the "Matthews" reputation. She only hung out with the other greaser girls because they are the only people she knows. She had short blonde hair, because it cut it the summer of 7th grade and it hasn't really grown back yet, and she always wore lots of bracelets. She was really pretty too, she always had a new boy after the old one. It was like a back to back thing. She'd break up with a guy, then there'd be another one. She's always been in love with Dallas though. Always. When Him and Sylvia were together she'd get teary eyed when shed see them. When we first met she was sitting behind me on the bus, and Soda was right next to me. So she tapped my shoulder and asked if he was my boyfriend. I looked at her then at him. I then tried to kiss his cheek and he tried to jump out the window. She laughed and claimed me and her best friend.

Sylvia looked back at all the girls, and smiled. "Damn," She said, "Is it hot out here, or is it just us?"

I looked at every one smirk and smile, then Kylie said, "No, it's just us. You not included."

Sylvia looked her up and down, with a mean look, and said "Bitch, shut your mouth."

Kylie looked at her, and cocked and eyebrow, and remarked, "No. Sylvia, I won't."

"Bitch, you're just jealous because Dallas loved me more than you."

Kylie smirked then said, "Then why'd he always come to my house and sleep with me when you guys were together?"

Sylvia looked like she was about to punch Kylie in the face when I stepped between them, and said "NO! Violence is not good. It never solves anything! Violence leads to more Violence and more violence leads to death!"

I walked back to my house with a black eye, scratches all over my face, crying the entire time.

...

I laid on the ground, watching the grass move on its own. Darry was barbequing hot dogs and hamburgers for Ponyboy's end of the year party. He had invited some of his school friends over, along with all the gang, so lots of boys were in the front yard and street playing football.

I rolled onto my belly and kicked my feet up, and watched them run around. Since Ponyboy had skipped a grade lots of the guys were my age. I even knew some of them. One boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, kept looking over at me, and smiling. He kept making sure I was watching him when he'd do a cool stunt, or make a touchdown. At one point they were at the hiking position, he had looked up at me and winked.

I blushed and looked down, and walked over to Darry. I looked over the top of the grill and smiled because he had them all in the shape of a smiley face. He looked up at me and said, "Soda's arrangements."

I laughed, "Of course it is."

"So," He said, flipping one of the hamburgers, "That boy seems to like you."

I looked at him skeptically. He looked at me and smiled slightly, I smiled back and shook my head.

"Yeah but-"

"WHOOOO! WE WON!" Keith had picked me up by my waist and threw me over his shoulder and span around. I was hitting his back and laughing, telling him to put me down. He just tossed me to Soda, who span me around some more, then tossed me to Steve who carried me like a potato sack, then tossed me at Pony's friend, who caught me and was holding me, bridal style.

We were just look at each other, when he said, "Hi."

"Hello."

He smiled. Gosh, he was handsome, "I'm Noah."

"Emily."

He laughed and set me down, "I know."

...

Soda was staring at over the table the next morning, with a smug smile on his face. He kept raising his eyebrows at me, and winking. Finally I slammed my fork down and said "What are you doing?"

He shook his head, "Oh nothing, you know, just nothing."

"Oh sure, 'cause winking is nothing."

He laughed at leaned back in his chair, "So… Noah, huh?"

I bit my tongue, and looked at him, then looked away, smiling pitifully.

He laughed loudly and said, "OH! You want to kiss him, and date him, and LoooOOove him!"

I sat up quick and said, "No!"

Soda shook his head, "Yes!"

I looked down and smiled, "Well only if he asked first.."

Ponyboy coughed and set his spoon down, "Gross. Guys, he is my friend you know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.**

I laughed and put my hands over his, asking "Can I open them now?"

He laughed and kept his hands over my eyes, "No, just a few more steps."

I smiled and held his hands. He was taking me to a surprise place for our first date. He had asked me very sweetly, and I couldn't say no. When he did though, the gang (minus Pony) cheered and made a big scene about it. It was quite embarrassing.

"Okay. Stay right here. And keep your eyes closed!"

I laughed and nodded my head, and stood still. He came back a few seconds later and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Okay open them."

I opened my eyes, to see we were on the stage at my school. I looked around and saw all the lights on and the stage floor was covered in gold glitter. There was a little "red carpet" leading to a blanket that was center stage, and had a little basket on it. I turned around and looked Noah in the eyes. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you like it?" He asked smiling.

I smiled and grabbed his hands, "Yes!"

He smiled wider, and stepped forward "Come on."

He grabbed my hand and lead me down the "red carpet" to the little blanket. We sat down and ate the little dinner he had packed. We talked for what seemed like forever, he would make me laugh so hard that my sides felt as if they'd split. He held my hand the entire time. It was nice. I don't know how it happened but I winded up in his lap, us talking, our foreheads pressed together. We sat like that for a while when he said, "You know, I've seen you up here."

I looked into his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah. I come and see all the shows your school putts on. I like 'em a lot. They're tuffer than movies, ya know? And I've always like to sing, I juss' never though you could have a career offa singin'. And then I came 'ere and saw you up on this stage. It was amazin'." He grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

I didn't know what to say so I sat there with my mouth open. He looked down and chuckled. "It's hard to imagine right? Me likin' plays. Hah- if my friends knew. Aww, but I dun care really. I used to tell myself that one day I'd getta have you sing for me. Would ya?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not warmed up."

"Oh, come on! Please?" He pressed his forehead to mine, and smiled sweetly.

"Please?" He held my hands in his.

I smiled and shook my head, "Okay, fine," I stood up and straightened out my dress, "What song?"

He smiled and leaned back, "Your favorite song."

"My favorite song…." I whispered to myself. I looked up at the lights and closed my eyes, I took a breath then opened my mouth

"_There's, a place for us_." I turned slowly and held up my hands, "_Somewhere a place for us_." I nodded my head softly, and opened my eyes. "_Peace and quiet and openness. Wait for us, somewhere_." I turned slowly and looked happily at the light, "T_here's a time for us, Some day a time for us, Time together with time spare, Time to learn, time to care, Some day_!" I looked at Noah, and held out my hands to him, "_Somewhere. We'll find a new way of living, We'll find a way of forgiving, Somewhere_.." I put my hands down and closed my eyes, took a breath then smiled and looked back up at Noah, "_There's a place for us, A time and place for us. Hold my hand and we're halfway there. Hold my hand and I'll take you there Somehow, Some day, Somewhere_!"

Once I finished the last note I took a breath and smiled at the empty theater seats. It was awful, quiet when I stopped singing and I looked up at Noah shyly. He looked straight at me, his face was neutral, no emotion. He got up and slowly walk over to me. He stood in front of me, and put his hands on my cheeks, I looked into his eyes.

He smiled then his face was to blank. He said softly, "You're amazing.. I-.. I-I.. God… You're.."

I blushed and shook my head, "Thank you, but I'm not that-"

"Shhhhh"

He held my face lighter, and we stood there, front and center, just looking into each other's the eyes and then he suddenly smiled, the sweetest and most loving smile I've ever seen.

And after what felt like forever of just standing there in each other's embrace, he leaned down and kissed me, and I swear. The fireworks were there.

… …. … … …..

We walked slowly, hand in hand, down the street toward my house. The sun was setting and it was a bit chilly out, but it didn't matter. Our smiles seemed to make a warm loving bubble around us, that had a glowing gold light around us. Making everything else gray and sad. I held onto Noah's arm and smiled up sweetly at him.

"Noah?"

"Yes, my sweet."

"Do like to dance?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, and smiled, "Me? Dance? No…"

"Oh come on! Everyone can dance! I don't dance very well either, but I do it anyways." I pulled on his arm and pulled him into the street.

"Emily, are car could come by." Noah looked around quickly.

"Come on! Just dance!" I laughed and grabbed his hands. There may have not been any music but I felt as if there was. I opened my mouth and sang along to the song that wasn't there, and we danced. Right there in the street. Laughing and Smiling and kissing. Forgetting the world around us, and my curfew.

… … …. … … …

Noah, walked me up my porch steps slowly. We were talking softly about ourselves, smiling and laughing. Once we got to the door he smiled and said, "I had fun."

I smiled, "Me too. Thank you."

He kissed me again, softly. "No, thank you."

I smiled and hugged him. We stayed like that and I softly sang to him "_Good night, Good night, Sleep well, and when you dream, dream of me, Tonight." _

He smiled into my hair, and held me tighter. I looked over his shoulder at the window and saw my Soda looking through. He smiled and stepped away. I smiled, and tucked my head into Noah neck.

"I'll call you?"

"You'd better."

He laughed and let go, "Farewell, my sweet."

I smiled and walked inside. I shut the door and smiled at the ground. Once I turned around I saw Soda standing there, smiling so wide I though his face would split.

He walked closer and said, "That was so… cute! YOU LOVE HIM! HE LOVES YOU! WE HAVE A WEDDING ON OUR HANDS!" he hugged me so tight I thought I'd choke. I laughed and looked over at Pony, who just shook his head, and smiled. I then realized that the whole gang was sitting around. I looked at all of them, and smiled. Soda let go, and sat back down and I walked over and hugged Pony then Darry, saying good night. Before i walked up to stairs I looked over at Johnny. Who gave me the saddest look I'd ever seen.

…

I sat on the edge of my bed. Waiting for Johnny to come up the stairs. I softly rocked back and forth, then I heard the faint foot steps. They were slower than usual, and it took a while, but soon he was sitting next to me. Looking at his feet.

I looked over at him, and ran my hand through his hair. I smiled, "Johnny, how are you?"

"I thought you loved me."

I leaned closer, "What?"

He looked at me, "You said you loved me."

"I do," I tried to lean over and hug him but he stood up, "Johnny?"

"You said, you were in love with me."

"Johnny I do love you."

He looked straight at me. He face was covered in sorrow, and hurt. "Then why were you out with him?"

"Johnny, I-"

"Emily, I finally trusted you, and knew I loved you. Didn't you know that?"

I couldn't breathe, I was so confused. "Johnny, I-I love you. I do."

"You went out with him, though."

"I know, I didn't know what we were. I love you."

He looked at me, then down at the ground. He nodded slowly, and sat back on my bed. I held onto him, "Johnny, I'm so sorry."

We laid down on my bed, the way we usually did. I held onto him alittle tighter, willing the tears to go away. I was so confused. I loved Johnny, I did. But Noah, there's something different there. I love Johnny, but I didn't want to stop seeing Noah. I don't know what to do.

"Emily? Why are you crying?" Johnny asked.

"I don't.. Johnny I…"

"Emily?" Johnny sat up to look at me.

"Johnny, I like Noah too."

Johnny sat there and looked at me. He slowly looked down at the ground. "You kissed him didn't you…" He mumbled.

I looked at him, and it occurred to me that me and Johnny had never kissed before. I held him and hugged him a lot, but we never kissed. Part of me never even felt like he even loved me. But Noah, I don't even know.. It was so different with him, I knew he liked me. I felt something spark, when we kissed. I wanted to see Noah everyday. I never wanted him to let go. But I Loved Johnny.

"Did you?"

I looked down, then back up at him. "Johnny i-i.."

He shook his head, "Did you?"

I looked down and squeezed my eyes shut. "Yes"

He looked back at the ground, and nodded. "Okay."

He then got up and left my room. I sat there staring at the ground, tears going down my cheeks. I curled up against my bedframe and hid my face in my knees. "Johnny.. Noah.. I-I.."

**A/n: Review Please? **

**Tell me if Emily was to Mary-Sueish. And if Johnny was to outa character.**

**Pardon typos.**


End file.
